The Emperor is Dead, Long Live the Emperor
by Lucillia
Summary: Growing tired of his old apprentice and becoming a bit too impatient to wait for Luke to come to him since he isn't getting any younger, the Emperor decides to go looking elsewhere for an apprentice. Unfortunately for him, things don't quite go to plan.
1. Kyoya Hibari

"I'm the what...?" Luke said, staring dumbfoundedly at the officer that knelt before him.

"You're the new Emperor, your Majesty." the Imperial Grand Admiral who knelt before him repeated.

"Wha...? How...?" Luke said, still feeling rather stunned by this announcement.

"Your father..."

**Two weeks earlier:**

The Emperor watched in anticipation as the center of the circle of machinery that had been set up in the Imperial Throne Room began to glow brightly. In moments, an apprentice who would be far better than Vader and his rebellious offspring would appear before him. As he observed, the light grew and grew too bright to look at directly before it abruptly vanished. Standing in the center of the circle after the radiant light had vanished was a human adolescent with pale skin, shaggy black hair, and narrow dark eyes who was dressed in a black uniform of some sort that had a red band with yellow writing on it pinned to one of the sleeves.

"Good. Good." the Emperor said as he studied his future apprentice who was already radiating darkness in the Force.

"Who are you?" the boy asked the Emperor in a tone that was meant to intimidate after briefly surveying his surroundings.

"I'm the one who brought you here and, you can call me Master." the Emperor replied.

"I'm going to bite you to death!" the boy said as he raised a pair of nightsticks in a threatening manner.

Grinning, the Emperor raised his hands, reached into the Dark Side of the Force and called forth lightning, preparing to break the strong willed boy and put him in his place...

As the sun set over the Imperial Palace on Coruscant, a small bird perched on the Emperor's throne chirping Hibari, Hibari as the Head of the Namimori Middle School Disciplinary Committee curled up in the exceedingly comfortable seat and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If there's an Anti-hero or even outright Villain that you would like to see kill the Emperor, feel free to make a suggestion.


	2. Light Yagami

Emperor Vader stood gazing at the stars that were visible from the windows of the bridge of a certain Super Star Destroyer that should by all accounts be making all due haste to Coruscant for his coronation. As he fell into a near-medatative state he heard a thump behind him. He turned to the source of the noise only to find that one of his captains was laying dead on the deck. Blinking in confusion at this since he hadn't been the one responsible and officers didn't usually fall over dead otherwise, he moved to examine the corpse.

If he was faking in order to scare the junior officers like that one time...Well, he wouldn't be faking for very much longer.

He nudged the body with the toe of his boot. The man was indeed dead.

There was another thump from nearby as another bridge officer fell down dead apparently from heart attack.

**Two Days Earlier:**

The Emperor studied the boy who had been summoned by his technicians. There didn't seem to be anything extraordinary about the brown haired, brown eyed boy who didn't appear to be in the least bit Force sensitive that stood before him. The only oddity that seemed to be related to the boy that he had noted was that he could sense another presence in the room but was unable to see whoever it was.

As he tried to figure out why the machines that were meant to summon Vader's replacement from elsewhere had determined this boy to be a good apprentice for him, the boy pulled a black rectangular object with writing he didn't recognize on one side of it that looked like it had been made of either flimsiplast or actual paper from his bag, flipped it open, and scrawled something inside of it with a writing implement...

Light Yagami smirked as he studied his surroundings, ignoring the shriveled corpse that had fallen to the floor. His being a closeted Star Wars geek had really paid off...


	3. Konoha's Ultimate Evil

This is for the guy who requested Naruto on either Sugar or Caffeine:

**Several Universes away from the Empire...**

**Episode I**

**The Greatest Mistake Ever**

**It is a Dark time For Konoha. Uzumaki Naruto, host to the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama has dropped by the Mission Assignment desk to visit his beloved former sensei Umino Iruka. Iruka however was out to lunch, and Hagane Kotetsu has allowed Naruto to wait for him in the Administration Office breakroom and told him that he could help himself to the contents of the coffee pot and the sugar bowl that sat next to it...**

"You let him have WHAT?!" Iruka yelled when he got back from lunch to find the break room in shambles and his guest nowhere in sight.

"Relax, it's just a bit of coffee." Kotetsu replied wondering what had the normally mild-mannered Chunin so worked up.

"Just a bit of coffee?! Just a bit of coffee?! You've just unleashed the ultimate evil on Konoha!" Iruka yelled back.

"I don't see how..." Kotetsu started.

"Do you remember that freak hurricane that blew through Konoha five years ago?" Iruka asked.

"Yes." Kotetsu replied, remembering the extensive and back breaking cleanup he'd been involved in afterward.

"That was Naruto!" Iruka yelled. "Some idiot Uchiha had let him at the police station coffee pot."

That was about when the first explosions started. As abruptly as they had started however, they had stopped.

**In a Universe we all know and love:**

Emperor Palpatine wasn't entirely sure what the hell that yellow and orange thing that had burst out of the circle of machinery that had summoned it to his throne room was. All he knew was that since its arrival, it had bounced off of every available surface including the ceiling destroying just about everything it had touched. All efforts of subduing it had failed. Noticing that the creature had slowed down a bit, he left the safety of his throne.

That was the last mistake he would ever make.

When the Emperor had made it half-way across his throne room, there was a sickening crunch of ancient bones that had been made more brittle over the decades that their owner had steeped himself in the Dark Side of the Force as the Emperor became the terminal end of a Chakra, Sugar, and Caffeine fueled leap.

**Three and a half hours later:**

"Areyousureyou'reaclone? Youdidn'tdispellwhenIhityou!" a still hyper blond in an orange and blue tracksuit asked the Storm Trooper who had found himself on the wrong side of one of Naruto's Super Hyper Therapy Jutsu after the boy had knocked out several dozen platoons of troopers who had been sent in to deal with him after he'd accidentally assassinated the Emperor.

"I didn't what?" the confused clone who'd just spilled his entire life's story to the boy asked.

"KageBunshinnoJutsu!" Naruto yelled, and then the room was filled with three hundred copies of a more hyper than usual Uzumaki Naruto who had yet to come down from his sugar and caffeine high.

"See! Clone!" all of the Narutos said at once, further confusing the poor Storm Trooper who until then had been leading a quiet existence guarding a particularly ugly painting from the Neo Sith Impressionistic period that had belonged to the Emperor's private collection.

The poor trooper who'd finally had all of his inadequacy issues sorted out could only watch as those clones who had departed from the Throne Room in order to explore and discovered the Officer's Breakroom and the Caf machine it held within went on to create chaos and destruction on a massive scale, bringing the Imperial Center to its knees.


End file.
